


[Podfic] An Honest Mistake

by Niko_Podfic (Niko)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-17
Updated: 2011-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-11 19:27:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/802331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niko/pseuds/Niko_Podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of An Honest Mistake, by Paxlux</p>
<p>
  <i>They've seen some unbelievable things.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] An Honest Mistake

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [An Honest Mistake](https://archiveofourown.org/works/162618) by [paxlux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paxlux/pseuds/paxlux). 



**Title** : An Honest Mistake  
 **Author** : Paxlux

**Fandom** : Supernatural  
 **Pairing** : Sam/Dean

**Genre** : Casefic  
 **Length** : 1:30:57

**Read by** : Niko  
 _(Cover art just by me, too.)_

**Download Links:**

Audiofic Archive - [MP3 & Podbook](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/honest-mistake)

MediaFire - [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/i0o37kh5l2l7877/%5BSPN%5D_An_Honest_Mistake_-_MP3.zip)   [Podbook](http://www.mediafire.com/download/1peb6bbnr4as2hr/%5BSPN%5D_An_Honest_Mistake_-_M4B.zip)


End file.
